Reunited
by AngelMouse5
Summary: RPM: Dillon returns to Corinth to find the missing piece of his heart. Follows on from My Friend, My Love & Cookies...  Diggy...


_Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. Especially Dillon and Ziggy but if wishes were horses huh...Anyway, this is the last of a series of Dillon/Ziggy slash fics, it follows from My friend, My Love? and Cookies... (see my profile for those ones, you really need to read them first). Anyway, please, read and review. And because I never get sick of saying it - I'm Australian, I use Australian English. AM March 2012._

* * *

><p><strong>Reunited<strong>

**By Angel Mouse**

The three of them had arrived back into Corinth with very little fanfare. They were pleasantly surprised to see that the city was slowly expanding, a huge tent city was growing as more and more survivors came to it. The walls weren't needed any more – except for protection from the violent sand storms that came up every so often. But the gates were always open now, which was a good sign.

Dillon was pleased that their arrival back was quiet and nondescript. After his revelation in the wastes about his feelings for Ziggyr, he had wanted to surprise Ziggy with his return and he had extracted promises from both the girls that they would let him find Ziggy on his own. Take things at his own pace, in his own time.

So, when they had arrived back at the garage, he let the girls off to unpack to the surprise of Flynn and Gemma who were at the garage that day. Flynn had helpfully told Dillon where he could find Ziggy when he had asked where he was. Dillon had taken off in a blaze of burning rubber, determined to find Ziggy as quickly as he could.

He was desperate to find Ziggy, to see if he was right about his feelings. To see if Ziggy was really the piece of his soul and heart he needed in his life. The note in the box of cookies that he had found in the wastelands was what had spurred him to this moment, this decision.

As he drove through the streets though, heading for his destination, he wondered over and over again if his was the right thing to be doing. Was he really in love with Ziggy? Was Ziggy really in love with him? What if he wasn't, what if he was wrong? What if? What if? What if?

Shaking his head at the round about way his thoughts were taking him, he tried to focus on the road and the path back to Ziggy. God how he had missed that curly haired doofus His constant stream of nonsense conversations and all sorts of things that irritated him at the time, but now, now he missed every single one of those irritating habits.

He pulled up outside the building Flynn said that Ziggy was using to set up his school. It was fairly run down, but there were a few builders working on the outside of it. Dillon wondered how Kay and Ziggy had pulled that off, but knowing Ziggy as he did, Ziggy had probably brow beaten the Colonel into letting some of the rebuilding workers work on his school.

Grinning at the mental image of Ziggy pestering the Colonel until he broke down and gave him what he wanted, Dillion got out of his car and looked around. He could hear the sounds of children's laughter over the sounds of construction work taking place all around them.

Heading up towards the front door, he paused as he heard the laughter coming from around the side. Turning instinctively at the sound of the laughter, especially one, he walked around the side and towards the back yard. He paused at the side gate, watching, a soft smile appearing on his face as he did so.

And suddenly, at the sight of his dearest friend, the hole inside his heart, inside his being, was suddenly filled at the sight of him. The sight of the sun glinting off his curly hair, the way the loose green t-shirt was miles too big over his skinny frame. He way he laughed like he had no care in the world and his actions with the children, they all made Dillon's heart go a thousand times faster and he realised that yes, he truly was happy now. Now he could see Ziggy again.

"You should be very proud of him Dillon; he has been instrumental in getting this school together and finding the families of all these children. A lot are orphaned but as more and more survivors come in each day, we're putting more and more families back together." Kay's soft voice washed over him and he couldn't help the smile appearing on his face. He knew that Ziggy had such depths to him, he just knew it.

"I am Kay. More than you can know." Kay gave a soft laugh and uncharacteristically squeezed his arm and then moved away from him, heading back inside. Dillion turned to watch her leave and he noticed she seemed to be a bit more relaxed, there wasn't that tension around her shoulders like there normally was. Shaking his head at how upside down the world seemed right now, he turned back to keep watching Ziggy.

And then suddenly, he realised the laughing had stopped and blinking hard to bring himself out of his thoughts, he could see that his arrival was causing a bit of a stir. His eyes sort out Ziggy's and he found himself being subjected to the same sort of soul searching gaze from Ziggy.

"Okay kids, back inside, breaks over and time for lessons. I'll be inside in a few minutes." The kids all went running inside in the direction that Kay had gone and Ziggy came over to stand in front of Dillon. He reached out his hand slightly, as if to touch Dillon to make sure that he was really standing there.

"You're really here, aren't you?" Dillon smiled and reaching out, took Ziggy's hand in his, pleased to feel its touch again. God, how he had missed the man standing before him, but he wasn't going to stay that, not just yet.

"That I am." Dillon gave him that lopsided grin of his and unable to resist it he kept speaking. "Got your note. Nice and short, and sweet. Just like you." Ziggy's smile was like the sun coming up and then the words registered on him.

"Hey, I'm not short!" Dillon laughed and pulled Ziggy close to him, enfolding him in his arms. God that felt so right, so perfect. How could he have missed this so blindly?

"No, you're not short. In fact, I happen to think that you're perfect." Ziggy looked up at him, confusion warring with hope in his eyes. "You're just the perfect height for me to do this." With that, Dillon leaned his head down and pressed his lips gently to Ziggy's and he felt his heart sore as his lips touched the other man's.

This was his soul mate. This scruffy, child-like, goofy looking kid most of the time. This is what he had been missing out in the wastelands! Ziggy was his soul mate.

Ziggy, for his part, was amazed, bowled over and happy beyond belief. Dillon had come back to him. Dillon had come back to him! Dillon had come back for him! That was all he could think over and over again, as he found his arms wrapping around Dillon's strong body and returning the kiss tenfold.

Finally the need to breath became over powering and they broke apart, but still held each other in their arms. Finally Ziggy gave a soft laugh.

"Hello Dillon, welcome back." Dillon grinned, brushing a lock of his curly hair off his forehead and stared him in the eyes.

"Hello Ziggy. I'm finally home."


End file.
